Gabby's realization
by Alec Alder
Summary: Gabby realizes her true love and it's rather unorthodox


_**Revenge Fic 2**_

_**By: Alec Alder**_

_**Gabby's POV**_

Wow... how she dazzled me... Her dark eyes and curly hair... so sexy...

"Gabby?" Dakota asked giving me a quizzical look. "I asked you if you wanted to stroll the grounds and try to sort out our guy problems?" It was true we were so desperately lost.  
"Oh yeah sure, sorry I think I misheard you." All I had heard was: "Gabby, I love you and want to take you in my arms and kiss you passionately."  
"Ok cool." She turned to stir our potion. Our potion... together... Her small smile was so breathtaking. I had realized that amidst all my guy troubles, between Gaige, Stutte, Draco and Snape, she had always been there, so why not? Why couldn't we be a good couple? So what if we were both girls, this is the twenty-first century so it's kind of hot? Right? Oh goodness...  
She just leaned over the table to grab a horned slug... And her shirt rode up so I could see some of her lower back... oh yes...  
I reached out and put my hand over her shoulder. I didn't mean to, it just kind of happened. She looked at me quizzically again.  
"Want somebody to be my buddy back." She quoted Holy Musical Bman. My heart sank a little... Yeah sure... buddys... But I wanted to be life buddys, no... Life Partners. I liked the sound of that. I let my hand drop from her shoulder.  
"Give me a sexy kiss." She said not looking up from the potion and holding her hand out. My eyes lit up and I took her hand and kissed it. She drew back surprised.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I asked for a bit of shark cartilage..." She said eyeing me strangely.  
"Oh yeah my bad... here you go." I held out some for her. She took it quickly but not before her hand brushed mine. Mmmmm...  
The rest of potions class went similarly, I miss hear her, she gets unnerved, I get hot... As we left she went up to hold hands and walk with her boyfriend, David. Slytherin...  
What did she see in him? Was it his eyes? Damn him! Ugh and I was just a misshapen, awkward, Ravenclaw with a problem for being full of myself and self-centered.  
I watched as she walked away... How her hair bounced slightly... The way her hips moved... Her... nevermind... I wanted to be holding her hand. I wanted to be the one to hug and kiss her. Be the one to lay on a grassy hill and hold her in my arms and kiss her passionately. Guess that's why I have the room of requirements that's filled with pictures of her and I photoshopped together. With the occasional Draco, hey he's Little D.  
It was lunchtime and Dakota and I were going to stroll the grounds. David had to go off to treat a patient with Dr. House so he would be out of the way and I could possibly make a move?  
"Alright, let's stroll Gabs." She said hooking her arm around mine and pointed onward like Peter Pevensie. I giggled like a moron. "What's with you today?" She asked. "Is it Stutte? Has he been sifting through your underwear draw again?" She asked worriedly.  
"No..." I said twisting my leg and smiling.  
"Gaige is grinding on you? Last time you said it was enjoyable so I'm not sure that's a problem." She looked at me even more worriedly.  
"No..." I said playing with a lock of my hair.  
"Oh no... Draco stole a pair of your panties and was running around with them on his head! Oh god... Last time that happened you thought it was so hot you made a scrapbook!"  
"No..." I said, twisting my leg and looking into her eyes... so hot...  
"Ok then... LSD..." She started to walk, expecting me to follow.  
"So Dakota..." I said trying to walk in a flirty manner and nearly tripping and slapping her.  
"Yeah Gabs?" She asked after she stopped laughing at me. My face burned bright red.  
"Do you ever get that feeling? You know that there's someone you can't live without? Someone close to you, maybe?" I asked. She thought for barely a second before saying yes. "Who?" I asked, hoping, ridiculously hoping.  
"Probably David. He means alot to me and he's always there for me. Not just skin deep you know." She nodded as she said this. Very assured she was correct. "Why?" She turned back to me.  
"No reason..." I trailed off and dropped my gaze. Crushed.  
"OH GOD! Tell me it's not Snape again!" She yelled. "You two patty-caked in the Great Hall right in front of everyone. Neville Longbottom puked his guts out. Poor Joey got even paler than any redheads ever been! And Draco filled his diaper in four seconds!" She looked scared now. "You can't bring that horror back Gabby!" She yelled grabbing my shoulders and shaking me about.  
"Dakota!" I got her to stop. "It's not Snape! It's... it's..." I couldn't find the nerve to say it.  
"Who! Who Gabby, who?" She looked me in the eye... so hot...  
"It's... it's you!" I yelled staring hopefully into her eyes. Her eyes got wide and the color drained from her face. "I love you Dakota!" I proclaimed, holding out my hands for her. She slapped them aside and screamed.  
"You disgusting Ravenclaw! I should have taken Bassler's advice and killed you before you tried to lay eggs! SECTUMSEMPRA!" She shouted. The way she waved her wand was mesmerizing... I didn't even feel the foot long gash in my chest as I fell backwards. I just convinced myself that she did it out of love and went into my coma happily.

_**Written By: Alec Alder, your welcome Gabby, it's all your fault :)**_


End file.
